The Story Begins Transcript
The Story Begins '''Written by: Julian Jones Season 1, Episode 1 (Year 1746) Rachel McBain, a woman in her early 30s walks down stairs of her home. She looks into a room of men discussing something. As she's leaving, a man walks out of the room. '''MAN: Rachel. turns around to face him. MAN: I thought you had your child. RACHEL: I am needed in the kitchen. walks away from him. He opens the door and goes back into the room. Rachel, with a lanter in hand, walks to the slave quarters. In the slave quarters, there are many African slaves at work. Women, men and children of all ages. Some are sleeping. Rachel peers into a room with a a woman, a young child and a man mumbling words in another language. He takes a blue vase from the table. She looks interested as the man performs his ritual. He puts the vase back on the table As she watches, a slave in his late 20s approaches her. He begins to kiss her neck. Rachel watches as the man in the room takes a dagger in hand. Rachel then leads her mate towards a table where the begin to kiss more. The man performing the ritual takes a chicken from a cage while Rachel's mate begins to undress. The man doing the ritual uses the dagger and beheads the chicken. OPENING CREDITS (Present day: year 2004) Rachel McBaine's home is now a school. JO WATKINS, a teacher, is reading an exerpt form a book to her class. JO: (re: the book) Were we not we until then but sucked on country pleasures childishley or snorted we unti the seven sleepers den. BATES, who was sucking on a sucker offers it so CASSIE HUGHES: her roomate and best friend. CASSIE declines THELMA's offer. 'JO: '(re: the book) Towards so, but this: all pleasures fancies me. If every any beauty I do see, which I desired and got, was but a dream of thee. Do you notice the poet playing with familiar themes? The innocenes awakened? The garden of eat? The devil entering the world? DAVENPORT raises her hand. ROXANNE: What does it mean by "sucked on country pleasures". class laughes. JO: You're adults. Use your imaginations. ROXANNE: No. I still don't get it. TROY: Thelma will show you later. LEON: That I'd like to see. THELMA: Yeah, you might learn a thing or two. makes a licking motion in between his fingers. THELMA licks her lollipop in a sexual way. JO: (to ROXANNE) I think he may have been referring to more innocent past times. ROXANNE: What, like fishing? class laughes. ROXANNE: I don't know. JO: Really? Maybe your boyfriend doesn't like you enough. class laughes a more challenging laugh this time. CASSIE smiles as well, looking over at ROXANNE whoes smile has faded into a frown. CASSIE is at her locker, putting her books away. THELMA taps her on her shoulder. THELMA: So, where's the special offer on in town? All you can wax for a fiver. CASSIE: Thelma, you've never waxed in your life. THELMA: No, but you have. CASSIE: What's the catch? THELMA: They've got this new trainee. CASSIE: (sarcastically) Great. THELMA: Well, there can't be that much to learn, can there? Wax on, wax off. Would you like a cup of tea? laughes. THELMA: I reckon I might take it up. Maybe I'll start my own fashion. The runway. makes a draws two paralell lines with her index finger and thumb in the air. CASSIE turns around and see's TROY, who kisses his girlfriend GEMMA. THELMA: Look at them. They're like flies. And you know what flies are attracted to. CASSIE: It already exists. THELMA: What? CASSIE: The runway. It's a good landing strip. THELMA: (referring to Roxanne) You're getting as bad as her. hands THELMA a sucker and she takes it with her mouth. CASSIE closes her locker and the two girls walk off. Gemma is watching through the vent boys in the locker room next door who are naked. GEMMA: Oh my God that is so sad. ROXANNE: The weavel. GEMMA: And from the size of his feet you'd never know. is in the restroom stall listening and smiling. GEMMA: Always go by the size of their fingers. ROXANNE: What if you get it wrong. GEMMA: (referring to Troy) Now that is what I call and enchelada. ROXANNE: Don't tell me. Troy. GEMMA: I don't think there's an ounce of fat on his body. ROXANNE: Oh please. GEMMA: It's true. exits the stall. ROXANNE: It's embarassing. GEMMA: (stepping down from the box she was standing on to look into the vent) You're just jealous. ROXANNE: Absolutely. GEMMA: 'Cause we have the perfect arrangement. ROXANNE: Oh really? Who? GEMMA: I get to sleep with him whenever I want without having to deal with the relationship crap. ROXANNE: Well I think it'll end in tears. GEMMA: Yeah. He is. Cassie walks downstairs and outside, across a large garden to a smaller building (which used to be the slave quarters) on campus. She takes a look around then enters. In the building is full of unused things. Cassie leans against the wall and smokes a cigarette. She checks her watch, puts the cigarette out with her foot, and in the meantime, manages to find a small hole hollowed out at the bottem of the wall with her foot. She crouches down and looks in the hole. She reaches in and pulls out a cross made out of two bones. She looks in the hole and sees the vase the man was using in his ritual 300 years ago. She pulls the vase out and looks at it. She then cuts her finger on the sharp leg of it. The drop of blood from her finger falls into the vase. Cassie sits in her dorm drawing. THELMA: Do you want me to model for you? CASSIE: I'd rather draw a bowl of fruit. leaves her bed and goes over to the desk where Cassie is drawing to observe her picture. Cassie looks at Thelma. CASSIE: What? THELMA: Nothing. THELMA: So, I was walking across the sports hall today and who do I see banging a ball intensly agains the wall but the lovely Troy. And I thought to myself, I thought: I bet Cassie would like to be that ball. CASSIE: Where's this going? INCOMPLETE